


heel

by hatebeat



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: D/s relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping arrangements are important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [throwashadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwashadow/gifts).



His thumbprint worked to open the office, but more recently it began to open the door from the office into Ofdensen's bedroom, and tonight, Pickles was going to take full advantage of that. By time he made his way in there, it was late enough that he figured Charles would be fast asleep, but when he pushed the door open, he caught Charles on his feet, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"You're still awake?"

"Yes, Pickles," Charles said, looking just short of mildly irritated by the intrusion. "I was just turning in. Is there, ah, something I can do for you?"

Pickles let himself in fully and pushed the door closed behind him. "I'm gonna sleep here tonight."

Charles raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Pickles pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor where he stood. Charles looked at it with mild disdain, but didn't protest.

"If you intend to sleep here, you'll, ah, have to be a good boy. You'll sleep at the foot of the bed."

Charles turned away from him, untying the front of his bathrobe, letting it slide off his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure," Pickles said with a shrug as he dropped his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor near his shirt. He was left in his briefs, the way he normally slept. Charles was down to a pair of black boxers- silk, by the look of them. Despite the degree of their relationship, Pickles never really got to see him that exposed. He took in an eyeful before Charles lifted the edge of his comforter and slid into bed.

Pickles stretched out- a nice, full-body stretch- and then he climbed onto the bed, curling up near Charles' feet. That was the rule. Charles didn't like sharing his bed or some shit, but Pickles was pretty happy just to be near him; and even though he'd rather sleep up there, next to him, this was better than nothing right now. He touched the collar around his throat as he settled down to sleep.

 

A few hours later, though, Pickles woke, shivering. He grabbed at the blanket, trying to pull the edges over his shoulders or something, but fuck that. It was fuckin' cold. This bed and its blankets were fuckin' big enough to share, and Charles was fast asleep, hogging all the covers.

Pickles crawled up the bed, doing his best to be stealthy. He scooted all the way up and underneath the covers, edging himself right up to Charles' back. And then he slid an arm around his waist. 

Just as he got comfortable, he felt Charles stir, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"Pickles," Charles murmured, shifting the blanket some atop him. "Didn't I tell you... you had to sleep... mm. Down there."

"Yeah, dude," Pickles muttered in a sleepy response. And then he nuzzled his forehead right into the back of Charles' neck.


End file.
